Melancolía, y contemplación
by TIO GIL DJ
Summary: Miras a la chica que te gusta desde lejos. Te sientes mal por que te das cuenta de que no tienes el valor de dirigirle la palabra. Es un horrible sufrimiento. No puedes hacer nada al respecto. Solo, pensar...
1. Principio

**PARTE UNO:**

La miro a poca distancia, a unos cuantos pasos de su pupitre. Ella se encuentra sentada en su lugar, oyendo música por su celular, escribiendo alguna cosa en una hoja blanca semi rota, pasando el rato. En su rostro puedo adivinar una melancolía de desconocía procedencia. Su belleza se encuentra marchita por una extraña mueca de desanimo dibujada en su rostro. Sus parpados están casi abiertos, su boca se encuentra quieta como una roca y su mano derecha se mueve monótonamente sobre la página que había arrancado previamente de su cuaderno de apuntes. No puedo darme cuenta de lo que escribe, pero juzgando a lo lejos, puedo ver que dibuja con delicadeza unas enormes letras de redondos contornos.

Es demasiada tristeza para un ser tan kinestesico como ella. A pesar de haber alegría a su alrededor, esa chica pelirrosa no abandona por ningún rato su porte pasivo, como si le gustara estar así. Sin embargo, en el fondo yo puedo adivinar que eso no es cierto. Se que ella se siente vacía. Se siente tan sola en medio de la bulliciosa multitud que conforma mi salón de clase. Experimenta una sensación solo comparable con el de un ave apresada en contra de su voluntad en el frio y desolado ambiente de una jaula.

¿Por qué no va y platica con sus pocas pero fieles amigas, las cuales están hablando a unos cuantos pupitres de su lugar? ¿Por qué prefiere sentarse de tal manera y poner un gesto apático que me entristece a mí también? ¿Cuál es la razón de su postura, la cual refleja un arduo deseo de ser apreciada por un sujeto en especial? Si ella tiene el don de la sociabilidad (la habilidad de la que yo carezco) ¿Por qué no va y platica con alguien para interrumpir su soledad?

Varios tipos de interrogantes invaden mi cabeza. Yo, Sonic The hedgehog, el muchacho que se encuentra ocupando el primer asiento de la cuarta fila de mi clase, no comprendo el motivo de su visible aislamiento. Las demás compañeras de salón pasan a su lado como si nada, platicando sobre temas vanos y sin utilidad alguna. Algunas de esas chicas se intercambian información sobre cierto fulano que es el mas codiciado dentro del colegio, y otras, en cambio, se dedican a llevar a cabo una terea que olvidaron hacer el día anterior.

No obstante, ella sigue allí, silenciosa y casi invisible.

Desconozco cual es la canción que suena en estos momentos por medio de sus audífonos, pero creo que se trata una de tristeza, por que la música muchas veces transmite sentimientos por medio de las vibraciones que causa en el aire y que llegan a nuestros sistema auditivo. Aunque mirándolo bien, si no estuviera sonando esa canción dentro de sus orejas, igualmente ella seguiría en su actual estado.

Las voces a nuestro alrededor continúan con su ensordecedora cháchara, la cual de segura desorientarían ajeno a nuestro ambiente estudiantil. Aun así, yo no presto atención a esto. Solo la observo sin pestañear siquiera, y así, yo no presto atención a esto, intentando descubrir el motivo de su estado.

Me desespero al darme cuenta de lo que le pasa; no se cuales serán sus razones, pero mi conciencia sufre un tremendo escozor al no poder encontrar la manera de ayudarla. Y es que esa chica de perfectas fracciones es muy importante para mí. Al principio no supe asimilarlo muy bien, pero pronto me percaté que, desde el primer día en que ella puso sus pies en el piso cerámico de mi salón de clase, creo en mi mente una sensación que no ha desaparecido aun.

Recuerdo muy bien ese día, sintiendo como si se tratara del día de ayer. Nosotros, los alumnos de quinto bachillerato en la escuela "High Diamond" de la ciudad de Station Square, ya llevábamos un par de semanas de haber iniciado clases, y aparentemente no iba a pasar algún percance que hiciera mas interesante tal jornada. Nos encontrábamos en el tercer periodo, el cual correspondía al profesor Big The Cat, un señor bonachón que nos impartía la clase de Física Fundamental.

Él nos explicaba un tema del cual ya no me acuerdo, pero que seguro era aburridísimo, ya que el maestro no se desenvolvía muy bien aun con los estudiantes de mi carrera. Sin embargo, tal monotonía fue rota cuando alguien llamó a la puerta. Todos volteamos a ver hacia tal dirección, y esperamos que nuestro catedrático hiciera algo al respecto.

Y justo cuando él atendió a nuestro inesperado visitante, unos ojos verdes como la savia aparecieron en el acto. Yo miré al invitado con interés, y estirando el cuello, me di cuenta de que se trataba de una chica de piel y cabello color algodón de azúcar. Ella estaba vestida con ropa oscura, seguramente para no llamar demasiadamente la atención, y de su hombro colgaba un bolsón color marrón lleno de estampas, las cuales recordaban los nombres de varias bandas de Rock famosas para estos tiempos. Se le notaba un poco incomoda al haber interrumpido tan inesperadamente una clase, y al percatarse de que todas nuestras miradas estaban puestas sobre ella, su molestia creció hasta llegar a reflejarse en su fino rostro.

Aun así se repuso, y con cortesía, preguntó si es que podía pasar.

-Con que tú eres la nueva de la que me hablaron hoy ¿Eh?-dijo el profesor Big examinando interesado el aspecto de su recién integrada alumna-Pues bienvenida. A ver, pasa…

La chica hizo caso sin rechistar siquiera. Con pasos vacilantes avanzó hacia las filas de pupitres en donde estábamos sentados nosotros, y al notar que había un escritorio sin ocupar al fondo del salón, se apresuró a tomarlo. Yo la seguí con la mirada, y no se la quité por ningún momento. En verdad, hacia bastante tiempo que no miraba chicas tan apenadas como ella.

Después de esto, todos comenzamos a intercambiar información, ya sea con la mirada, y en algunos pocos casos, con palabras suaves, casi susurrantes.

-Bien, muchachos…-dijo el profesor mientras tomaba otra vez su puesto, que en esta ocasión se encontraba a la par de la pizarra-Espero que sean buenos con su nueva compañera, y que la reciban como alguien más en nuestra gran familia. Y tu, querida Amy, siéntete como en casa. Aquí no le hacemos daño a nadie, y somos tan hospitalarios como en tu anterior colegio. Si tienes alguna cosa que decirme, no dudes en hacerlo ¿Esta bien?

Ella afirmó con la cabeza tímidamente. En cuanto a mi, dejé de mirarla, y viendo la superficie garabateada de mi pupitre, recordé su nombre.

"_Amy…" _repetí en mi mente, como sacerdote a punto de iniciar una letanía.

Ese sustantivo propio era nuevo en mi vocabulario personal. Nunca antes había conocido a alguna otra persona con ese nombre, y al procesarlo mejor en mi cerebro, por una extraña razón supe que encajaba perfectamente con su persona. Era raro, puesto que nunca antes en mi vida la había visto.

Para mi era una perfecta desconocida, eran tan nueva en mi corta existencia, pero aun así continúe considerándola como una reencarnación de mística índole.

"_Rayos…"_ fue lo único que pude susurrar, percatándome de la imprevista atracción que me generaba esa chica de oscuro vestuario.

Me sentí ridículo y cursi, y debido a esto, traté de cualquier manera olvidarme de su existencia, como había hecho con mis demás compañeros.

A decir verdad, yo era una especia de antisocial que solo platicaba con sus semejantes cuando hay necesidad de hacerlo. La mayoría de tiempo me encontraba solitario, pensando en cualquier tontería tan solo para pasar el rato. Me causaba miedo las chicas sin alguna razón coherente, aun si mis compañeras de grado habían intentado varias veces convencerme de que ninguna de ellas "mordía".

Yo las comprendía, pero aun así continuaba con mi aislamiento, tanto, que hasta mis compañeros varones terminaron rechazándome al considerarme raro. Debido a esto, en el colegio nadie me importaba ni llamaba la atención, por lo que terminé aferrándome a una ideología ego centrista que no me favorecía, ni me perjudicaba.

No obstante, por un instante dejé de centrar mi atención en mis intereses, y vi a la nueva como solía hacerlo antes, cuando tenía una buena cantidad de amistades a mi alrededor. No supe comprender tal sensación en el acto, pero preferí ignorarla convencido de que eso no me traía beneficio alguno.

Pasó el tiempo, y miraba atentamente al profesor Big, que no interrumpía sus enseñanzas por ningún motivo. Sin embargo, las chicas que se sentaban a la par de mí comenzaron a intercambiarse comentarios, los cuales estaban centrados exclusivamente en la existencia de Amy. En cuanto a ella, miraba al catedrático con una aparente importancia similar a la mía, pero yo podía intuir que no era así. Podía percibir un aura de inseguridad surgiendo de ella, y como yo, intentaba no relacionarse con nadie para no crear una inminente desilusión dentro de ella.

Aun así, logró conseguir un par de amigas en un lapso relativamente corto de tiempo. A pesar de haber rechazado la amistad de varias de mis compañeras (tal vez por considerarlas extrañas y de repulsivas costumbres), pudo entablar conversación con un par de chicas que aparentaban estar en la misma situación. Bueno, al menos no terminó estando sola como yo, pero constantemente se peleaban entre las integrantes de su pequeño clan, causando así ciertos momentos de distanciamiento que se disolvía de un día para el otro.

¿Por qué lo hacían? No lo sé con exactitud, pero en el fondo, adivino de que se trata de una "falsa amistad". Es decir, se hablaban, se saludaban y todo, pero en el subconsciente sabían de que no se agradaban con la intensidad considerada "normal" dentro de un circulo de amigas. Es raro, aun si constantemente las veía apartadas de los demás grupos de compañeras, arrinconándose para no ser molestadas en sus sustanciosas conversaciones.

No me pregunten por que, pero en los primeros días de su estancia yo cubría grandes cantidades de tiempo mirándola, espiándola a lo lejos por grandes lapsos de tiempo. Aunque hacia un gran esfuerzo por olvidarme de ella, su físico atraía como un imán las pupilas de mis ojos, obligándolos a girar siempre en dirección a su pupitre. Pronto, dejé de centrar mi atención en las cosas que surgían en mi cabeza para desviarla a la existencia de esa muchacha, que por cierto, empezaba a hablar más frecuentemente con las de mi alrededor.

Yo, en breve, me di cuenta de que no podía evitarlo; me hacia avergonzarme de mi mismo, pero al mismo tiempo y por una extraña razón, se sentía muy bien. Observar sus fracciones, su pelo lustroso, sus finos labios, sus ojazos que se asemejaban a dos preciosos jades… todo eso generaba en mi una emocionante situación que, con el pasar del tiempo, dejé de tratar de evitar. Ella reía, se enojaba, se ponía seria, discutía con mis compañeras sobre temas que no lograba escuchar, sonreía felizmente… hacia cientos de actividades, y yo trataba de no perderme ningún pormenor proveniente de su persona.

Me enfurecía conmigo mismo al notar esto. Me sentía estúpido, y renegaba mi antigua ley de frialdad jurada en relación a mi prójimo, pero pronto esta regla ya no tuvo validez alguna en mi vida.

Mi corazón palpitaba rápidamente cuando Amy pasaba a unos cuantos centímetros de mi lugar, me sentía realmente importante cada vez que ella pronunciaba mi nombre (cuando tenia la necesidad, claro esta), sonreía con ganas cuando de su boca salían unas ocurrencias que alegraban la jornada de sus amigas, me estremecía cuando algo la molestaba y la hacia poner un gesto serio. Un sinfín de cosas motivaron mi estado de animo en esos días, y yo no sabia que pensar. Si hacia lo correcto al verla pero no relacionarme con ella, o si me equivocaba al hacerlo.

"_A lo mejor ya tiene novio…" _pensé una vez, cuando la vigilaba en mi prolongada hipnosis. Ahora que lo recuerdo, no se por que la palabra "novio" se me ocurrió primero. Pude decir cualquier otro dato, pero lo único que pude recalcar fue algo sobre su estado sentimental. Hasta ahora se que mi subconsciente había hablado por mi. Había dejado al descubierto sobre mi apasionado interés dedicado a ella. Es en estos tiempos que me doy cuenta de que no quería que ella fuese tan solo una amiga. Yo quería ser algo en su vida…

Sin embargo, esto era poco probable, ya que ni le hablaba. Las pocas veces en que habíamos intercambiado palabras fueron cuando una maestra o profesor nos dejaba un trabajo grupal (en los que, para resumir todo, no decía ni "pio") o cuando ella quería prestarme un sacapuntas. Cuando me pedía permiso al pasar por algún sitio estrecho donde yo estorbaba, o cuando me decía "Gracias" al realizar a cabo una actividad que la beneficiaba.

Nunca antes le he saludado, o me he despedido de ella. Mi ser se muere por hacerlo, pero mi timidez es más. Esta maldición consigue que guarde silencio, y desperdicie las oportunidades para dirigirle la palabra.

En verdad, cuanto me odio por eso. Quiero agradarle, hacerle saber que yo no la considero como una compañera más en la clase, pero mi valor para hablarle se esfuma al darme cuenta que tal vez ni le agrado. Mi negatividad puede contra mis deseos de llamar su atención, y me obliga a guardar silencio y a mirarla desde lejos.

Me siento solo en este colegio, y cuantas ganas tengo que ella lo comprendiera. Que no me observara solo como un conocido, y de que se acercara tan solo para conocerme ante la imposibilidad de que yo sea el de la iniciativa. Pero, ahora, me percato de que mis ilusiones son inútiles. De nada vale que sueñe despierto. Solo consigo despertarme, y darme cuenta de que soy un tonto al anhelar cosas que nunca van a suceder.

Aun así, noto que ella sigue escribiendo con aparente aburrimiento sobre aquel papel. Ya han pasado cinco minutos, y todo sigue igual. Ella continua triste, y yo me trago mis ansias por hablarle.

A la semana de haber ingresado al colegio, ella empezó a faltar a clases. Lunes, miércoles, jueves o viernes. Por una desconocida razón dejó de frecuentar al salón. El profesor Big, el cual era nuestro maestro guía, preguntaba frecuentemente a sus amigas sobre su paradero, pero estas siempre tenían la misma respuesta. Nunca variaba ni una letra, fuera consonante o vocal.

"Esta enferma, y fue con el doctor…"

Luego de repetir esto, ellas seguían platicando como si nada, dejando a nuestro catedrático confundido, y sin una oración que satisficiera sus dudas. Yo también oía esto, y también formaba en mi rostro una mueca de incertidumbre. Aunque, al pasar del tiempo, me di cuenta de que se trataba.

Lo comprendí rápidamente, al darme cuenta de que Amy llegaba al colegio constantemente con una cara de hastío. Como si le pesara poner una vez mas los pies en esta habitación. La miraba así, y a mi mente llegaba una rápida respuesta que contestaba mis preguntas.

Como yo, ella se sentía vacía por dentro. Sentía como si las personas que la rodeaban fueran unos terribles verdugos. Como si fuesen fantasmas, seres que sabes que están allí, pero que son intocables e invisibles a la vez. Yo sabia muy bien lo que pasaba. Es como si una horrible sensación se adueñara de tu cuerpo, de tu ser, y te daba a entender que todos a tu alrededor son felices, pero tu no.

Todos platican, todos sonríen, todos miran a los demás como un amigo que resolverá tus problemas o contestaran tus preguntas. Pero, cruelmente, tu no perteneces al mundo donde estas parado. Tus compañeros de clase quisieron moldearte según como ellos consideraban _"Correcto", _pero al ver que tu no compartías sus intereses ni añoranzas, decidieron segregarte, arrinconarte como la lacra de la clase. Aun te saludan, ríen con tus chistes, responden tus interrogantes, pero lo hacen de una forma solapada, sin sinceridad. Esconden sus verdaderas intenciones bajo un mantón sutil de falsedad, y aunque tu no te das cuenta rápidamente, la importancia que tiene tu persona en relación a ellos es relativamente nula.

Te sientes tan abandonado en esa celda con pizarrón y amplias ventanas. Te sientes raro, como si fueses un extraterrestre fuera de su orbita, de su universo, de su área. Pasas a ser como una pared: todos saben que estas allí, pero no les importa en lo mas mínimo. Pasan frente a ti, hablan junto a tu cuerpo como si nada, pero sin que se den cuenta, tú los observas silencioso.

Sabía como se sentía ella. Lo había experimentado con cada célula de mi joven cuerpo, y por eso, sentí que éramos como un espejo: cada uno miraba su reflejo a través del otro. Al menos yo lo sentía así, y al verla faltando a clase con regularidad, mi vacio fue expandiéndose, hasta peligrar a tragarme entero.

La diferencia era que ella tenía amigas cerca. Podía demostrar cierta semejanza a mi situación, pero cuando quería escapar de ella, únicamente caminaba algunos para integrarse, y sentirse identificada bajo una sola idea. Yo, en cambio, solamente tenía a mi cerebro, y a mi consciencia, un _alter ego _que me comprendía a la perfección, debido en parte por que completaba mi persona. Ella sugería, y yo cumplía al pie de la letra cada palabra salida de su "boca". Estaba tan lleno, y vacío a la vez. Ahora que lo pienso, es por que uno nunca se basta. Necesita otra pieza, la cual es idénticamente diferente a ti. Yo no sabía si esto era cierto, pero creía, y creo que he encontrado esa pieza por fin.

Despierto un rato a la realidad. Desvió la mirada, y noto que Amy continúa allí sentada. Sigue dibujando con lentitud sobre la hoja, y aparenta una profunda concentración en lo que hace, lo cual no es novedad. Yo la examino con la mirada curiosamente. En verdad que su físico da de que hablar.

No solamente su cara me es bello: el resto de su cuerpo parece sacado del cincel del más experimentado escultor griego, de esos que trabajando en mármol hacían honor a las hermosas diosas de su cultura.

Cuando está de pie, cuando está de frente o de espaldas, cuando está sentada, cuando presta atención a las explicaciones de los maestros… En cualquier ocasión ella me parece perfecta. No solo un sentimiento amoroso le profeso a esa chica, sino que también por ratos mi mente divaga, y crea las más extravagantes ideas jamás antes imaginadas en relación a la chica que observo de lejos.

No voy a negar que por momentos la testosterona de mi cuerpo adolescente se adueña de mis pensamientos, pero en verdad, por ratos me sonrojo inevitablemente al generar en mi bóveda craneal situaciones que, en la vida real, serian imposibles. No se si por dentro estoy mas retorcido que una enredadera, y por el momento no me interesa averiguarlo. Si esto es amor, no le culpo por sus singulares efectos. A veces sueño con ella, me desenchufo de mi realidad, veo las cosas por encima de lo considerado lógico, y aun así, me siento feliz.

No me importa si esto es malo, ya que nadie más lo sabe, o al menos eso supongo. Hemos venido a este mundo para ser felices, y al no hacerle daño a ella, creo que tengo el derecho de experimentar el raro mundo de la fantasía. Si el ser que nos creo nos dio la bendición (o la maldición, quien sabe) de la imaginación, no es pecado utilizarlo. Por esta poderosa herramienta nuestra raza ha prevalecido a los años, y siendo un arma de doble filo, también nos recuerda que la felicidad es efímera como una nube.

Mi tristeza, mis desilusiones, mi terrible ansia generada por los sentimientos que llenan mi ser son tan solo un indicador enviado por Eros para darme a entender que tengo un corazón que palpita debajo de mis costillas y me da vida, una vida cuyo único fin es encontrar la paz.

Entonces, mi creciente infelicidad es producto de mi soledad. Pero ese sufrimiento se alivia por ratos al mirarla, y ver que ella no es uno de los tantos fantasmas que recorren bulliciosamente a mi alrededor. Supongo que no se da cuenta que la miro, pero en realidad es por que yo no me he dado a conocer.

Tal vez puedo demostrarle que estoy vivo, y que la comprendo a la perfección. Hacerle saber que no esta sola, y una tímida avecilla comparte junto a ella el espacio incomodo de nuestra jaula de frió metal.

Esta sola, escuchando una canción por medio de su reproductor de música. De repente se mueve, y cambia un poco su posición, poniéndose en una más cómoda para seguir con su repetitiva actividad. Sigue mirando su papel con melancolía en sus parpados. Sigue sin decir nada, sin dar a entender lo que piensa, lo que siente, lo que experimenta.

Me muerdo el labio inferior al mirarla así. Mi corazón late con mas fuerza ante las recién surgidas ideas que llenan mi cabeza, y una gota de sudor frió se desliza por mi nuca, sintiendo como deja su helado rastro por mi piel.

"_Rayos…" _

Repito otra vez la misma palabra, con la que doy a entender mi creciente inquietud. Yo, Sonic The Hedgehog, no estoy muy seguro si pienso lo correcto. Ella no me conoce, y juro que ni siquiera le intereso. Claro que no le intereso. Es tan obvio, que lo podría apostar. Pero, por ratos, me convenzo de que tengo cierta posibilidad. No se por que, pero un as bajo la manga rasca mi muñeca derecha. Tan solo debo utilizarlo sabiamente. No desperdiciarlo, o de lo contrario seria el torpe mas estúpido de la historia de ese colegio.

Pienso un poco más. De pronto, logro ordenar mis pensamientos de una sola vez.

Me he decidido por fin. Una recia convicción se ha formado dentro de mi cavidad cerebral, y ahora siento como el valor que se ha creado en el acto recorre cada rincón de mi ser.

No puedo soportarlo, no un día mas. Mi corazón, henchido con melancolía, es una enorme carga que no puedo soportar en medio de mi joven pecho, y por eso una creciente necesidad me insta a realizar lo que siempre he añorado, lo que siempre desee cuando ví por primera vez a esa bella chica.

Ya se lo que quiero, y lo quiero ya. No puedo esperar ni un segundo más. Si lo hago, de seguro caeré victima de un ataque de locura. He soportado lo suficiente como para ser llegado a considerar un masoquista sin remedio. Se sobre los peligros de un posible rechazo, se lo mal que se siente cuando no corresponden el amor que posees, se los inconvenientes que trae el amor consigo, pero aun así, estoy dispuesto a desahogarme.

No me interesa en lo absoluto lo que los demás digan. Al final de cuentas, como lo he dicho, todo ser vivo en este mundo tiene derecho a ser feliz, a ser apreciado por otra figura además de la filial. En una parte de mí, muy escondida dentro de mi ser, siente un extraño nerviosismo que provoca un cosquilleo desagradable en mi corazón. Si, sin duda mi cerebro sabe que la acción que realizare implica cierto peligro.

No se trata de una inminente muerte, pero yo se muy bien que si ella me mira como un bicho raro y me responde con unas palabras amargas y no esperadas, mi conciencia se desmoronará como un castillo de naipes que costó un ojo construir. El lado lógico de la razón ahora me reprime, me dice que todo será en vano. Nunca antes le había hablado, y viendo las circunstancias, no lo hubiera hecho en lo que resta del año escolar.

Así que, ¿Quién era yo para dirigirle la palabra? ¿Por qué me dignaba a confesarle el cariño que le profeso, si ni siquiera le he saludado por las mañanas durante todo ese tiempo? Para llegar al noviazgo, al menos debe estar la amistad de por medio, por lo que…

¿Debía aventurarme a realizar tal proeza? ¿Valdría la pena tanto sacrificio? ¿El costo que implicaría romper la barrera invisible de timidez me seria recompensado con creces?

Una y otra vez me respondo a mi mismo _"¡No se!". _Aquí, sentado y aferrado a mi pupitre, sufro de una terrible ansiedad que peligra con hacerme perecer ahogado con mi propia respiración.

¡Maldita sea! Todo esto es, sin lugar a dudas, una especie de sesión de tortura que dedico despiadadamente a mi pobre persona. Desde hace ratos comencé a sudar como pollo rostizado en un horno, y por momentos ya no siento las puntas de los dedos. Siendo breve, debo resumir mi sufrimiento en una tremenda angustia que me retenía petrificado en mi lugar.

Suspiro un par de veces, ante la posibilidad de que no pueda llevar a cabo mi propósito, el único que me tiene como un loco en plena clase. Me rasco con prontitud la nuca, y la observo otra vez, a lo mejor para que su fina figura me de valor para dirigirle la palabra. Ella no se ha movido ni un poco durante todo ese lapso, y con los audífonos taponándole las orejas, de seguro ni se ha dado cuenta de que la miro a poca distancia.

Medito por un momento, como intentando poner en orden mis pensamientos. Lo que le profeso, lo que sufro por ella, no solamente se trata de la cursilería utilizado por Hollywood de _"amor a primera vista"_, no. Es algo mucho mas que eso. Es una especie de conexión invisible que ella ha puesto en mí. Entiendo de que no se ha dado cuenta de ello, pero, en lo que me respecta, lo tonto y estúpido que me siento es el resultado de una extraña conexión, de una sobrenatural unión.

Como dije antes, ella es un espejo en el cual puedo verme reflejado yo, debido a que desde mi punto de vista, esa chica tiene relativamente los mismos problemas que yo. No se con exactitud lo que signifique, pero lo puedo averiguar. Puede que esté equivocado, pero hay la misma cantidad de posibilidades de que ocurra lo contrario. Con irle a hablar, puedo ver que es lo que piensa de mi. De una u otra manera, debe haber un resultado, ya que si me rechaza, me percataré de que tal vez el destino ha dicho de que ella no es la indicada, que puede ser que yo haya creado ilusiones erróneas al respecto de esta atracción que esta carcomiendo cada rincón de mi ser.

De que voy a aprender de mi error, voy a aprender. Pero, si afortunadamente ocurre todo lo contrario, a lo mejor tenga una oportunidad. Por que soy tímido, aunque reconozco que, según ciertas fuentes cercanas, también poseo cierta atracción que combina con mi físico.

La encrucijada en donde me encuentro es de verdad incomoda. No me canso de recalcar que me siente como el idiota más grande en todo el hemisferio terrestre. No es que me falte mucha autoestima, pero es que visto desde otro ángulo, de seguro cualquiera diría que he caído en lo ridículo. Pero es que no estoy muy seguro de lo que me pasa. Pido la intercesión de algún ser divino que me preste su ayuda en esto, por que ciertamente me la estoy pasando muy mal.

Mi corazón quiere salirse de mi pecho. Rasguño con desesperación mi pupitre. La miro por breves lapsos, y dudo por momentos.

"_¡Gulp…!"_

Hasta que una pequeña cantidad de saliva se desliza por mi traquea, y refresca toda esa área en el trayecto. Y me percato que es la señal. Ya es hora de que venza de una vez por todos mis miedos.

Inseguro, me pongo de pie. Debo simular que voy a tirar algo en el basurero. No deseo de que alguien se de cuenta de mi estado.

Visualizo al objetivo, y planeo una rápida táctica dentro de mi cabeza.

Ella detiene por un rato lo que hace, y de pronto, se quita los audífonos de los oídos. Al parecer quiere quitarse la pereza, y piensa seguramente ir a platicar con una amiga suya. Entonces, comprendo que precisamente es el momento. No puedo desperdiciar esta oportunidad.

Pero…

"_¿Qué haré cuando llegue a su lado? ¿Cómo captaré su atención…?"_

No lo se, pero mientras lo pienso, camino directamente a su lugar. Si, de seguro luzco como un idiota. No puedo evitar ver al suelo, haciéndome el distraído. Mi vergüenza es tanta, que no logro crear contacto visual durante mi trayecto.

Aun así, a unos cuantos pasos, levanto la cabeza, y alzo la mirada al mismo tiempo. Y cuando me doy cuenta, sus preciosos ojos color verde jade se posan en los míos, como examinando ante mi repentina presencia.

Recapacito de inmediato. Estoy enfrente de su pupitre, y ella me mira intrigada.

"_Rayos…"_

Una sola palabra puedo pensar en esos momentos. Mi mundo se estremece, y me quedo en blanco por unos momentos.

Si, sin duda alguna saben a lo que me refiero. Pero, en esos instantes, me di cuenta que había metido la pata.

Ni siquiera _"Hola…" _le dije.

¡Diablos! Como me odio a mi mismo por la estupidez que el amor me ha causado…

* * *

**¡Hola a todos! ¿Cómo se encuentran? Espero que bien. Aquí estoy yo, TIO GIL DJ, con una nueva historia basada en los personajes de la franquicia mas productiva de SEGA, Sonic The Hedgehog, siendo esta vez este y Amy, la eriza rosada, los protagonistas.**

**Disculpenme, queridos lectores, por la descontinuacion de todas las demas historias que son de mi autoria. Se que algunos pensaran que soy un desagradecido por sus atenciones, pero debo decir que pronto los seguiré. Algunos capitulos ya estan preparados, y aunque algunos fanfics me han presentado problemas (como cierta historia en donde el Silblaze es el predominante), espero actualizar pronto.**

**En cuanto a esta historia, debo decir que me base en hechos reales para recrearla. Son experiencias tratadas de ser plasmadas en un cuento, y al menos pienso que hice un buen trabajo. ¡Ah! Y disculpen por el OCC de Sonic, pero es que creo que es el unico personaje masculino, ademas de Silver, que merece ser utilizado como protagonista. Bueno, al menos espero que sea de su agrado este cambio de personalidad de un erizo hiperactivo y orgulloso a un muchacho timido y temeroso de sus sentimientos.**

**Espero que les haya gustado esta primera parte de este largo one shot (Pues tiene otro capitulo, el cual completa esta historia), y que, como ya les he dicho, tengan el deseo de dejarme un comentario aunque sea. Bueno, es que a cualquiera le gusta que hayan considerado su trabajo…**

**Si es que les gusto, y lo comentan asi, les aseguro que viene el capitulo de desenlace. Lo juro…**

**Sin nada mas que decir, me despido, y escuchando Welcome to Jamrock (de Damian Marley, el hijo de Bob, jeje!) TIO GIL DJ les desea unas felices vacaciones (si es que las inician como yo), y les manda saludos y abrazos, donde sea que se encuentren…**

**TIO GIL DJ, THE ORIGINAL BEAT…!**


	2. Desenlace

**PARTE DOS:**

-Adiós, Sonic…

-Eh… Adiós, Amy. Que te vaya bien…

No se a cabalidad por que dije esto ultimo. Ahora que lo pienso mejor, sonó muy anticuado para nuestra edad, ya que según recuerde tan solo las personas mayores acostumbran a despedirse de esa manera.

Aun así, ella sonríe al oírme, y con su bolsón al hombro, se da la media vuelta dispuesta a retirarse de la clase.

Yo la miro durante su trayecto hacia la puerta del aula. Me he quedado solo, pues mis compañeros se fueron al nomas oír el timbre de salida, y en estos momentos me doy cuenta de que tengo todo el aposento para mi solito. No me interesa si un conserje me saca a la fuerza, o si el coordinador de secundaria me baja puntos por desobediencia a las normas de ese colegio. En estos precisos instantes un deseo genuino por prensar un rato se adueña de mí, y me ordena a no irme sin haber primero considerado los sucesos que ocurrieron esta mañana.

Una suave brisa me acaricia el rostro, sin duda alguna generada por el aire acondicionado instalado en el aula. Yo, aun así, no me interesa esto demasiado, y como _zombi _sin voluntad propia, únicamente empiezo a meter mis útiles escolares en mi mochila, instintivamente motivado por la costumbre de irme a casa después de clases.

"_Vaya, si que todo pasó con rapidez…" _pienso al mismo tiempo que agarro mi bolsón y me lo cuelgo al hombro.

Ahora que lo medito mejor, me percato de que eso era cierto. Nunca antes en toda mi vida estudiantil me había sentido así. Con una especie de vacio mental adueñándose de mi cabeza. Pero es que, recordando el rostro de Amy gesticulando palabras, no puedo evitar experimentar una rara sensación creciendo dentro de mí ser. No puedo reconocerla al instante, pero conforme pasan los segundos, me doy cuenta que una primitiva felicidad comienza a expandirse por cada rincón de mi cuerpo.

Reconozco que suena exagerado, pero sin la intención de mentir, es la realidad.

Formo en mi rostro una sonrisa, y decidiéndome por fin, inicio a caminar hacia la puerta con lentitud, sin duda alguna para darme tiempo en mi imprevista meditación

¡Le había hablado! ¡Por fin, después de todo este tiempo!

Y no solamente le había platicado, sino que, por muy extraño que sonara, habíamos llevado a cabo el dialogo mas interesantísimo que hubiera realizado en toda mi vida entera. Nunca antes me había sentido tan identificado con una persona como Amy, y al parecer seria la única en lo que me sobrara de existencia.

No se si se trató de un sentimiento reciproco, pero en verdad que todo lo aconteció me puso de buen humor.

Ahora, que todo ya ha pasado, me parece absurdo el nerviosismo que había experimentado previo a tal experiencia. Ahora, que Amy me había escuchado, y había correspondido a tal platica a su manera.

Y lo mejor de todo… ¡Hasta se había despedido de mí!

No puedo y no quiero borrar la sonrisa que esta plasmada en mi rostro. De verdad que me siento como un chiquillo después de haber recibido su primera estrellita adhesiva en el kínder. No obstante, lo mío no se resume en solo eso. Es como si fuera uno de los futbolistas de la selección nacional que mete un gol decisivo y lleva a su equipo al mundial.

Aun así, ante todo debo guardar serenidad. Ya se lo horrible que se siente al sufrir una desilusión.

Pero, sin embargo, me alegra el recordar lo sucedido. No esta mal regocijarse por pequeñas cosas, que no obstante, son grandes progresos en relación a confianza personal.

Si, me acuerdo cuando me puse enfrente de su pupitre, y permanecí allí como una escultura: sin poder moverme debido a mi repentino ataque de pavor. Ella me vio así, y juzgando por su expresión facial, la debí haber tomado por sorpresa también.

Sentía como si la lengua se me hubiese congelado. No podía ni siquiera mover los dedos de la mano, y varias gotas de frio sudor se deslizaban a través de la piel de mi rostro.

Sin embargo, un inesperado valor me llenó sin previo aviso, y realizando lo imposible, me atreví a hablarle.

-Ho… hola…-saludé inseguro, indudablemente dejando evidente mi situación.

Quise cerrar los ojos de inmediato, no queriendo ver la reacción de Amy al recibir las anteriores palabras. De verdad que cualquier gesto negativo dedicado a mi persona desmoronaría mi pobre moral, y me harían desear que la tierra me tragar hasta lo mas recóndito de la corteza terrestre.

Aun así, no logré juntar los parpados, y permanecí del mismo modo parado enfrente de ella, aguardando el golpe que recibiría por respuesta.

"_De seguro me cree tonto…" _me convencí enseguida, motivado por la carencia de autoestima de la cual sufría _"Indudablemente me manda a volar como el bicho raro que soy…"_

Estas palabras inundaban mi mente, mermando el poco orgullo que poseía. En verdad que el primer obstáculo con el cual me topaba era mi consciencia misma, la cual en cierta manera era la parte más influyente dentro de mis pensamientos.

Tan convencido estaba de que ella me rechazaría, que ya tenia preparados los pies para salir huyendo ante la menor muestra de asco dedicada a mi persona. Si ella llevaba a cabo lo que yo pensaba, estaba dispuesto a refugiarme en mi mundo, sentado en mi pupitre, arrinconado como la lacra que siempre creí ser. Apreté los puños conforme pasaba el tiempo. Bajé un tanto la mirada, y con un porte sumiso, no hice nada mas.

Era un caso perdido, según mi punto de vista. Y ya iba a culpar a mis estúpidos pensamientos, cuando de pronto una voz que no reflejaba repulsión alguna me habló, sorprendiéndome en el acto.

-Hola, Sonic…-me dijo Amy, con un tono de voz bajito, como queriendo llamar mi atención. Y lo hizo, puesto que tomando por sorpresa, levanté la cara, no entendiendo nada de la situación.

Ella me miraba curiosa, pero no con una vista de incomodidad, como había pasado con mis pasados intentos de ser sociable. Sus iris verdes observaban las mías directamente, como si buscara dentro de mi ser alguna noción que la motivara lo suficiente para seguir con aquella posible conversación que supuestamente comenzaba a surgir.

Yo dudé por unos instantes, confundido ante el error que había realizado en mis predicciones. Susurré algunos sonidos que carecían de sentido, pero como por instinto, continué diciendo:

-¿Co… Como estás?

Ella puso en función sus labios, y me respondió:

-Bien, gracias… ¿Y tú?

No sabia si es que de verdad quería saber si me encontraba en buenas condiciones, o si solo se dejaba llevar por los protocolos que las costumbres humanas dictaban. Pero la cuestión era que tenía que decir algo, o metería la pata de forma absurda.

-Yo… yo creo que estoy bien también… supongo.

No fue una contestación muy inteligente de mi parte, pero es que el nerviosismo estaba bloqueando todas mis sinapsis nerviosas. Sin embargo, a ella no le pareció importarle demasiado mi error. Únicamente se rió un poco, y me dijo:

-Jeje… pues me alegro que estés bien, Sonic…

Sé que suena extraño, pero esa última frase causó en mí una sensación agradable. Mi nerviosismo perdió un poco de fuerza, y permitió que yo formara en mi cara una sonrisa. Aun se miraba indecisa, pero al final de cuentas era una sonrisa.

-Si…-afirmé, acariciándome la nuca un tanto apenado-…Supongo que estoy bien…

No dije nada por un buen rato, en parte temiendo arruinar el momento con una tontería. Ella aun conservaba en su faz la misma expresión amigable que muy contadas veces había visto, y en esos momentos sentía como si el corazón se me fuera a salir del pecho. Aun así no hice caso a esto, y permanecí en mi lugar, intentando recordar alguna cosa que me ayudara en mi situación.

"_Demonios…" _fue lo único que pude pensar, aun teniendo la misma sonrisa formada en mis labios _"¿Y ahora que…?"_

No obstante, no fueron necesarios mis intentos, puesto que la voz de Amy interrumpió mis pensamientos.

-Al parecer el profesor al que le tocaba este periodo no vino hoy ¿Verdad?

Indudablemente, ella había notado mis esfuerzos por parecer una persona sociable. Y, mas cierto aun, que había descubierto que yo no mostraba esa facete de mí muchas veces. Todo el mundo sabia que Sonic The Hedgehog, ese chico raro que se mantiene todo el día apartado de los demás, no hablaba muy a menudo. Hasta juraría que casi nadie conocía mi característico tono de voz.

Pero, sin embargo, ahora estaba yo dirigiéndole la palabra. Y Amy, por su parte, quería hacer lo mismo. Bueno, eso aparentaba…

"…_No vino hoy, ¿Verdad?"_

Debía pensar en una respuesta, y rápido.

-Si, eso creo yo también…-recité como por instinto-Menos mal que fue el de matemática…

En esos instantes, cuando podía pensar con mayor soltura, me había percatado de que había logrado alcanzar un gran progreso personal. Le había hablado a alguien del sexo opuesto en mi clase, y por iniciativa propia. En el pasado, el solo pensar en eso me causaba un escalofrío desagradable que hacia que desistiera a tales ideas ante el temor del rechazo.

Chasqueé la lengua dentro de mi cavidad bucal. La felicidad, según lo que había leído en varias revistas, siempre se consigue al romper con nuestros prejuicios y al sacar a flote nuestro verdadero ser. Así que, ¿Por qué yo no podía intentarlo? A lo mejor encontraba la felicidad si me atrevía a ya no ser el reactivo en toda plática.

-Hi… ¿Hiciste la tarea de ayer?-pregunté, tensando el cuerpo entero.

Recé en mis adentro para que recibiera la respuesta esperada. Y, afortunadamente, fue así.

-No pude…-respondió, al punto que jalaba su bolsón y comenzaba a sacar un par de cuadernos-Fíjate que había una operación que no sabia como se hacia, y por eso no la trabajé por ningún motivo…

Inmediatamente me pregunté que se disponía hacer. Pero, siendo intercedido de nuevo por mi reactivo instinto, pude adivinar sus intenciones.

-¡Yo… yo puedo ayudarte…!-dije como picado, aunque después, bajé la guardia, y completé un tanto inseguro-Bueno… si quieres…

Amy sacó su calculadora. Enseguida tomó su lapicero, y mirándome con un gesto agradable en el rostro, afirmó:

-Te lo agradecería…

Sonreí de nuevo, solamente que esta vez demostré un poco mas de confianza. ¡Demonios! Vaya que había hecho algo bueno después de todo ese tiempo.

Procedí a explicarle, paso por paso, como se debían efectuar las operaciones de las "divisiones sintéticas", pues ese era el tema que nos tocaba en matemática para estos tiempos. En realidad no era cosa del otro mundo, y magistralmente, pude resolver cada duda que tenía al respecto de tal cátedra. Al principio no me daba a entender con mucha facilidad, pues el nerviosismo encadenaba mi lengua, pero conforme fue pasando el tiempo me sentí mas relajado al ver que ella, como una buena alumna, me prestaba atención y entendía cada dato correctamente. Y yo, sintiéndome a mis anchas, la ayude a llevar a cabo la tarea del día anterior, cometiendo pocos errores en el trayecto.

-Ahora si que lo capté…-afirmó ella convencida al percatarse de que tales divisiones no requerían de mayor ciencia. Enseguida cerró su cuaderno, y mirándome con complacencia, completó diciendo:

-Gracias. Se nota que tu si eres bueno en esto…

Tal halago de verdad que había cumplido con su propósito. Yo me sentí como científico que recibe el preciado nobel de física o química, y solamente pude seguir con la misma media-sonrisa dibujada en mis labios. Una mueca tímida que escondía una gran introversión.

Pero, siéndoles sincero, no me interesaba demasiado la idea en si de prestarle ayuda en su tarea, sino que quería únicamente estar cerca de ella. Ver como yo era el centro de su atención, y oír como me respondía con naturalidad, como si fuésemos una vieja amistad. Como su rostro se dejaba ver, y como sus bellos ojos me miraban. Como mi mano tocaba la suya accidentalmente al indicarle alguna cosa.

En resumen, me sentía realizado al tenerla cerca, al ya no verla tan lejana ni inalcanzable como antes. En esos instantes, todo había desaparecido a mí alrededor. Solamente éramos yo y ella.

Sonic y Amy, juntos.

Después de esto, ambos comenzamos a hablar sobre cosas que no tenían relación alguna con lo que acabábamos de hacer. Simplemente nos dejamos llevar, y pronto surgió un dialogo que se nutria con cualquier tema que se nos ocurriera.

Charlamos sobre nuestros gustos musicales, sobre nuestros intereses, sobre lo que nos gustaba hacer en nuestros ratos libres, y sobre lo que no nos gustaba o llamaba la atención. Hablamos hasta que se me secó la garganta, y aun así, quería seguir con la plática, no importándome el bullicio que se efectuaba a nuestro alrededor. Pronto, me di cuenta de que no me importaban los fantasmas que rondaban a nuestros alrededor.

Deseaba que mis palabras le transmitieran que no solamente ella se aburría en aquella clase, sino que alguien mas compartía la misma situación. Quería que entrara en confianza, siendo más breve.

Tanto Amy como yo teníamos los mismos ideales, casi los mismos gustos, la misma percepción del mundo. La entendía a la perfección, y al juzgar por sus palabras, seguramente ella sabia a lo que me refería.

Ambos nos encontrábamos totalmente sumergidos en nuestra amena plática, sin ponerle importancia al resto de la clase. De vez en cuando uno de los dos reía al oír las ocurrencias o experiencias del otro, y a pesar de que en cierto tiempo el timbre sonó para indicar el recreo, ninguno decidió irse de la clase.

No obstante, después del receso uno de nuestros tantos maestros llegó a la clase para impartirnos su cátedra, ya que nos tocaba con él. Así pues, tuvimos que separarnos, e ir hacia nuestros respectivos lugares.

Me senté en mi pupitre, sin ganas de hacer nada. Me encontraba realmente agotado, y apenas conservaba saliva en mi boca.

Pero debía de reconocer que había valida la pena. Me había divertido mucho, lo suficiente como para sentirme de un esplendido buen humor. Tratándose de días anteriores, la clase que me correspondía en esos momentos me parecería de las más aburridas, pero después de haber platicado con ella, no me importaba demasiado.

Sin embargo, de pronto, me sentí afligido. Una inquietud se había adueñado de mí ser, y formulaba ciertas preguntas que me ponían inseguro. ¿Qué tal si esa platica iba a ser fugaz, es decir, no tendría mayor relevancia en la vida de Amy? ¿Qué tal si solo me utilizó para pasar el rato? ¿Qué catástrofe traería consigo el hecho de que Amy podría olvidarse de mi persona?

Mientras más pensaba en esto, mas me asustaba. En verdad, la posibilidad de pasar a ser un tan solo un recuerdo dentro de la cabeza de Amy me causaba cierto temor con el cual no era tan fácil lidiar.

"_No debí haberme ilusionado…" _pensé de inmediato, sintiéndome mas miserable que en el pasado _"¡Por un demonio! No debiste hacerlo… ¿Ves lo que pasa ahora?"_

Era muy fácil, demasiado fácil auto culparme por lo que supuestamente estaba pasando. No quería hacerlo, pero en cierta manera era más sencillo reconocer los errores que yo cometía. Al final de cuentas me resignaba a seguir sufriendo, no importándome seguir batallando por hallar algún chivo expiatorio.

La vi por última vez, un poco desconsolado, y después giré la cabeza en dirección a mi profesor de Estudios Sociales, Espio The Chameleon, que en esos momentos efectuaba sus explicaciones magistrales al respeto de un tema al cual no había prestado suficiente atención.

-Y bien, muchachos…-dijo de pronto el serio maestro al mismo tiempo que realizaba gestos extraños, como los de un actor profesional de teatro o cine-Para terminar este tema, vayan a la página 183 de su libro, donde encontraran varias preguntas a contestar. Quiero que todos se junten en grupos de cuatro, y que ayudándose los unos a los otros, contesten esas interrogantes. La formación de los equipos se los dejo a su criterio…

Suspiré con pesadez. En verdad que odiaba formar grupos. Tendría que juntarme con gente que, en la mayoría de los casos, ni les agradaba ni me agradaban. Pero como ordenes eran órdenes, no tardé en cumplirlas.

Cogí mi cuaderno y un lapicero, y me paré para buscar alguna mesa en donde faltara algún integrante. Pero, para mi desgracia, mis demás compañeros habían reaccionado con una rapidez formidable, pues ya todos platicaban entre si, juntos en sus respectivos equipos de trabajo. Volví a suspirar, y viendo por todo el salón, pude darme cuenta que nadie parecía interesado por incluirme entre los del montón.

-Lo de siempre…-pensé de inmediato, hastiado de tanto rechazo.

De seguro todos mis compañeros de clase, en esos precisos momentos, me miraban con cara de tonto. Esto de verdad que me hacia enojar, y provocaba que soltara algún insulto por lo bajo. Sin embargo, no lo hice, sino que únicamente suspiré para darme fuerzas, y fui con el profesor para pedirle que me dejara trabajar solo.

-Con que tienes que encontrar un grupo todavía ¿Eh?-preguntó mi maestro mientras escribía algo en el pizarrón. Enseguida le puso el tapón a su marcador, y dirigiéndose a la clase entera, realizó algo que me puso de verdad aun mas incomodo.

-¡Oigan chicos!-exclamó el hombre con buenas intenciones, aunque en esos momentos quería mas que nada taparle la boca para que no pudiera decir alguna otra palabra-Su compañero Sonic no tiene ningún grupo con el cual trabajar ¿Alguien, por voluntad propia, quiere aceptarlo en el suyo?

Apreté los dientes molesto. Encima de parecer un idiota, de seguro en esos momentos los demás me miraba como un pobre arrastrado que clamaba por algo de integración. Eso realmente patético, y deseaba desaparecer de allí como por arte de magia.

Todos comenzaron a hablar entre ellos en voz baja. No podía oírlos con claridad, pero lo más probable era que se sortearan la responsabilidad de integrarme.

Al parecer no se decidían aun, y si pasaba esto en la clase, siempre el catedrático tenia la potestad para organizarnos según lo que se le venia en la cabeza.

Y justo iba a hacer eso, cuando de pronto un sonoro carraspeo inundó cada rincón del aposento, llamando nuestra atención en el acto.

Yo alcé la vista, sorprendido. De un momento a otro, mi cara paso de estar caliente a estar fría como un enorme cubo de hielo. Examiné con la mirada la clase, y me percaté de que una mano con lentitud se levantaba por encima de las cabezas de mis compañeros, y pedía la palabra con determinación.

"_Pero ¿Qué rayos?" _me pregunté mentalmente al mismo tiempo que mi enfado desaparecía de pronto.

Todos los que conformaban esa aula, igualmente, giraron su vista hacia quien había hecho tal ruido. Por un momento cesaron sus cuchicheos, y se concentraron en descubrir el causante de tal repentino silencio. Y cuando lo hicieron, se dieron cuenta de que se trataba de una alumna inesperada, de alguien a quien, de una u otra manera, ignoraban también.

-Sonic puede estar en nuestro grupo, profesor…

Yo tragué saliva al mismo tiempo que palidecía. Se trataba de _ella._

-Hum, pues bien, Amy…-contestó el maestro con tranquilidad mientras tomaba otra vez su libro de texto, y se daba la vuelta para seguir escribiendo en el pizarrón-Se le agradece su participación…-giró la cabeza en dirección a mi, y terminó indicándome-Ahora ve, Sonic, y siéntate junto a ellas…

Yo tardé un poco en reacción al escuchar lo anterior. Sin embargo me recuperé, y contesté un poco indeciso:

-Esta bien, profesor…

Agarré un cuaderno y un lapicero, y sin poder creerlo aun, me dirigí al lugar de Amy, que ya había hecho un espacio exclusivamente para mí. Sus amigas, las contadas integrantes de tal grupo, le miraron un tanto intrigadas, pero aun así no le reprocharon su inesperada decisión. Bueno, eso creía yo al menos.

Me senté vacilante, poniendo mis útiles sobre el pupitre. Enseguida me acomodé lo mejor que pude con limitados movimientos, y sin mas, esperé un tanto alterado que alguna de las que me acompañaba tomara el mando e indicara que era lo que debíamos hacer.

-Es la página 183 ¿verdad?-preguntó Amy mientras cogía su libro de Estudios Sociales y lo abría por la mitad. Una de sus amigas afirmó con la cabeza, lo cual hizo que la chica rebuscara con paciencia por todas las páginas hasta hallar la indicada.

La encontró, y sin más, todos los del grupo iniciamos a trabajar rápidamente.

Silencio total por unos minutos. Solamente se oía el sonido de nuestras manos desplazándose por la superficie de las hojas, y el suave respirar de algunos. Aparentemente nos encontrábamos totalmente concentrados en el trabajar de nuestras tareas, pues nadie despegaba su vista del libro que teníamos en medio.

Sin embargo, no era así, pues en mi mente algunas ideas divagaban por el enorme universo de mis pensamientos. A pesar de que mi lapicero se movía con naturalidad encima de las líneas de mi cuaderno, trataba de encontrar algún método con el cual ayudarme a procesar bien los sucesos que habían pasado hacia tan solo unos cuantos segundos. Puede que a Amy y sus amigas no les hubiera causado mayor impresión, pero en mi tal aceptación significó algo más que unas simples palabras. Todo estaba pasando tan rápido, que hasta me podía sentir mareado.

No sabia con mayor certeza si ese día era el resultado del caótico destino, pero lo que si podía dar por cierto era que me encontraba eufórico y feliz. Un poco de ambas cosas, agregándose también una pizca de confusión gratis.

De pronto, un seco crujido me sacó de mi leve letargo. Intrigado, pestañeé un par de veces, y miré que había quebrado por accidente la punta de mi lapicero. Sin duda alguna, tan desconcentrado estaba, que agregué mas presión de la acostumbrada a lo que tenia entre dedos.

"_Demonios…" _susurré mientras intentaba reponer mi pluma.

No obstante, Amy vio lo que me había sucedido, y me extendió sin mediar palabra uno de sus lapiceros. Lo recibí sin decir nada también, y noté que me había extendido un bolígrafo rosado. Fruncí el ceño un poco confundido. No es que fuero un pre juicioso, pero debía decir que un color estereotipado para el sexo femenino no iría bien con mi hombría. Sin embargo, no opiné nada, y únicamente me limité a agradecer.

Por suerte me dejé llevar por las apariencias, ya que pintaba azul. El cascaron del lapicero me había engañado. Suspirando, y con esto aclarado, terminé de apuntar, y respondí las preguntas también en poco tiempo. En cuanto a las demás, les expliqué cada respuesta con un poco de paciencia (ya que se me hacia un poco dificultoso discutir un tema con tantas personas), y por si fuera poco, fuimos el primer grupo en entregarle el cuestionario totalmente resuelto y sin ningún error.

-Vaya, vaya…-bromeó el profesor mientras escribía un _"Revisado" _en nuestros trabajos-Al parecer tú y Amy hacen el dúo maravilla ¿No es cierto?

Ambos reímos al oír esto. Enseguida movimos un poco la cabeza, y nos miramos a la cara sin borrar nuestras sonrisas. No esta de más explicar que la maravilla, en realidad, era que después de todo ese tiempo alguien me había tomado en cuenta en esa clase a la hora de formar grupos de trabajo.

Fuimos a sentarnos en nuestros respectivos lugares después de lo anteriormente descrito. Yo metí mi cuaderno en mi bolsón sin que el buen humor que poseía se borrara por ningún momento. Sin embargo, al introducir mi mano en el bolsillo de mi pantalón, me di cuenta de que tenía aun el lapicero de Amy en mi poder. Sabia que me convertiría en un ladrón si lo conservaba, por lo que me apresuré a devolverlo a su dueña.

Le di un par de golpecitos al hombro. Ella, al percatarse de esto, volteó a verme, y preguntó que era lo que pasaba.

-Gracias…-dije únicamente al mismo tiempo que le acercaba su bolígrafo.

Ella vio lo que le extendía, y con simpleza, respondió:

-De nada…

Aparentemente todo iba a "morir" allí, pero sin embargo, de pronto me di cuenta de algo.

En mi cabeza rondaban unas cuantas ideas en relación a lo que había pasado durante toda esa jornada, y raramente, una repentina convicción se adueñó de mi persona, obligándome a repetir la misma palabra. Al menos quería sonar considerado, y así hacerle saber que yo no pasaría por alto todo lo que había hecho por mí.

-Gracias…-volví a decir quedito, sin poder verle directamente a los ojos. No obstante, supe que estaba haciendo lo incorrecto, por lo que levanté un poco la mirada, y miré la reacción de ella al oír esta corta palabra.

Amy me vio algo confundida. Sin duda alguna no se esperaba otro agradecimiento, y consideraba que lo que había hecho era una cosa muy natural dentro de su naturaleza.

-Ya me lo habías dicho, Sonic…-recalcó ella observándome intrigada.

-No, yo… yo me refería a otra cosa…-aclaré de inmediato, sin deseo alguno de crear malos entendidos-Gracias por… por incluirme en tu grupo…

Toda esa situación era demasiado embarazosa según mi juicio. Pero era lo mínimo que podía hacer después de que ella fuera muy buena conmigo. Y, por fortuna, ella no tomó lo anterior a mal, sino que sonrió, y dijo:

-De nada, ha sido un placer…-esto ultimo fue con sarcasmo incluido, pero sin duda alguna, era con buena intención-Además, nos ayudaste mucho. Tú eres un cerebrito… bueno, sin querer ofender…

-¡No, claro que no fue una ofensa!-me apresuré a decir, tratando de que ella no se sintiera incomoda en la conversación-A mi me gusta hacer el trabajo bien hecho, es todo…

-Eso veo, Sonic…-dijo ella sonriendo. Luego comenzó a meter sus cuadernos y demás útiles en su bolsón, y los acomodó como era debido. Cerró el zipper con calma, y enseguida se colgó su mochila al hombro, indudablemente dispuesta a irse a su casa.

Al darme cuenta de esto, rápidamente vi mi reloj de muñeca para informarme sobre la hora que era. Me encontraba sorprendido, pues al parecer ya era la hora de la salida, y yo ni siquiera me había preparado.

"_La una y media…" _leí, percatándome en el acto que todo había pasado efectivamente muy rápido. Demasiado rápido, a mi parecer.

Y justo al pensar esto ultimo, el escandaloso sonar del timbre dañó mis tímpanos en el acto. El conserje nunca arreglaba tal dispositivo para adaptarlo a un nivel auditivo aceptable, y por eso cada cambio de periodo se nos hacia fastidioso. Bueno, así lo pensaba yo al menos.

Todos los de la clase empezaban a preparar sus cosas para irse, e igualmente el maestro inició a borrar lo que había escrito en el pizarrón para dejarlo como nuevo (bueno, es una metafóricamente hablando)

"_Adiós, Charmy…", "Adiós, Cream…", "Adiós, profesor Espio…", "Órale, Shadow…"_

Poco a poco, y despido tras despido, la clase se fue vaciando en una velocidad record. Yo ni siquiera estaba dispuesto a moverme de mi lugar, cuando me di cuenta que ya solo unos pocos compañeros me acompañaban.

Debido a esto me di la media vuelta, y apresurado, comencé a meter mis pertenencias en mi desgastado bolsón.

"_Rayos…" _susurré hecho un cohete _"El bus me va a dejar…"_

Sin embargo, de pronto una voz que no pude reconocer inmediatamente me habló. Yo giré la cabeza en dirección a quien me hablaba, y enseguida pasó algo que no me esperaba para nada.

-Adiós, Sonic…

Una suave piel se pegó a mi mejilla derecha, y unos labios igualmente delicados besaron tal área con simpleza.

Inconscientemente, correspondí tal muestra afectiva de la misma manera. De inmediato Amy se separó, y con tranquilidad, comenzó a caminar en dirección a la puerta de la clase.

Yo la seguí con la mirada, quedando repentinamente mudo como una estatua en la isla de Pascua. Sin embargo, como si de pronto encontrara la iluminación, un repentino pensamiento vino a mi cabeza, y me despertó. Entonces me di cuenta de lo que había pasado.

Mi cuerpo reaccionó similar a un resorte, y "propulsado", me apresuré a decir algo antes de que ella saliera del salón de clases.

-Eh, ¡Adiós, Amy!-exclamé levantando una mano exageradamente. Menos mal que ya no había nadie mas en el aula, pues de lo contrario me hubieran catalogado como un loco digno de un manicomio.

Ella se volteó u poco, y como si fuese característico de ella, me sonrió de buena manera, sin mostrar sorpresa alguna.

Y eso fue todo lo que paso anteriormente a la escena en donde estamos ahora, parados en medio de la clase desierta de quinto bachillerato.

Después de que ella diese el último paso antes de retirarse me he percatado de que tan solo el aire generado por los ventiladores instalados en tal aposento me acompaña. Yo, sin poder pensar en nada por un rato, veo que la clase esta llena de papeles tirados, lapiceros perdidos, suciedad generada por algún alimento derramado en el piso accidentalmente, y un montón de cosas mas. Aun así, esto no me preocupa en lo mínimo, y sonriendo como un demente extraño, sigo metiendo mis cosas en mi bolsón.

Tras cerrar la cremallera de mi mochila, me la cuelgo al hombro, y comienzo a avanzar hacia la salida, oyendo como la voz de los demás estudiantes inundan la parte exterior de este cuarto.

El día ha pasado bastante rápido. No es que fuera demasiado diferente a los demás, pero ciertos factores lo hicieron delicioso y magnifico de vivir. Precisamente, mientras camino por el pasillo del segundo nivel (que es la planta donde se encuentra el aula donde estudio) recuerdo cada cosa que sucedió en esta jornada.

Me acuerdo de mi nerviosismo. Me acuerdo de mi lucha filosófica por ir a hablarle, o no hablarle. Me acuerdo como le dirigí la palabra a ella, y finalmente, me recuerdo de lo último en donde ambos, Amy y Sonic, habíamos sido protagonistas.

Sin poder evitarlo, me toco la mejilla en donde Amy posó brevemente sus labios. Sonrió de buena gana. Tal contacto significó que ya me considera un amigo, y que ahora ya tiene la suficiente confianza como para despedirse de esa manera, pues los besos únicamente se utilizan con amistades cercanas.

Un inesperado rubor se adueña de mis mofletes, causando un pequeño gozo en mi corazón.

"_Por un demonio…" _pienso enseguida, sintiéndome un tonto _"Pero si tan solo fue un beso… ridículo"_

Aun así, en el fondo me considero un tremendo suertudo. Me siento raro, y con razón, ya que había logrado realizar un gran avance en relación a mi autoestima. Había hablado por fin con la chica por la que moría en vida al no poder hablarle. Había sucedido por fin, después de todos esos meses de sofocante silencio.

Se que este será el ultimo año en que nos miraremos en el colegio, pues acabaremos de estudiar nuestro bachillerato, pero por lo menos puede hacerle saber que yo existía. Que no era invisible, y que aunque no lo demostrara, era como una especie de celador que la vigilaba a la lejanía, queriendo llamar su atención aunque fuera solo una vez en la vida.

Esa jornada había pasado rapidísima, y apenas tenia tiempo para pensar mejor lo que había sucedido. Pero aun así estoy satisfecho. Había podido vencer mi fobia hacia las mujeres, y lo que era más increíble aun, con la chica que me causaba aun más timidez. La más hermosa, la favorita de mis gustos.

Todo es tan esplendido para mí en estos momentos. El ambiente a mi alrededor ha desaparecido, y ha dado paso a un paraje desértico, similar a los que Discovery Channel expone en sus documentales.

Por que una paz interior ha surgido de pronto. He hallado el _karma _de mi vida, la calma que tanto ansiaba desde hace tiempo, y aunque suene exagerado, puedo morir en paz sabiendo que lo he conseguido por fin.

Pero, ¡Neh! No se lo tomen tan en serio, queridos lectores, los que en estos instantes se tomaron la molestia de repasar con la mirada cada letra, palabra y párrafo que he plasmado en este papel como pintor dibujando figuras en un lienzo. Yo solamente me encuentro alegre, y debido a ello, expongo sin pena lo que en estos precisos instantes mi dichoso corazón me manda a decir.

Se que puedo sonar cursi o ridículo todo lo que describir anteriormente. Pero, siéndoles sincero, necesitaba confesarlo. Necesitaba desahogar mis pensamientos de alguna manera.

Y justamente, lo he hecho. Se siente genial, de verdad.

Viendo que he logrado alcanzar una meta, no me importa decirles lo eufórico que me siento. Como lo explica la Biblia, la verdad os hará libres, así que busco mi libertar más que nada, ya que mis tristezas muchas veces logran apresarme, y demostrar que no soy más fuerte que el eslabón más débil. Pero esto lo dejaré por el momento. No quiero desviar el trama hacia conjeturas sin utilidad alguna.

Sin duda alguna, Amy ya consideró mi solicitud de amistad. Y, percatándome de esto, yo también la consideró una amiga, aunque pensándolo bien, esto es poco en relación a lo que realmente deseo.

Si, se que suena bastante precipitado, pero si en el pasado soñé varias veces con cosas que hoy se realizaron, entonces cabe cierta posibilidad que pueda llevar a cabo mis deseos de nuevo.

Por que ella es un ser demasiado especial para mi, y no quisiera desperdiciar la oportunidad para acercarme a ella, y compartir todos mis pensamientos en un santiamén. Por que, por lo que me he dado cuenta, ella no será una cruel que hará publico todo lo que comparto. No se la razón, pero siento que será una amistad interesante, la amistad mas excéntrica que haya tenido en toda mi vida.

Reconozco que habrán momentos buenos y malo. Dichosos y difíciles. Pero estoy dispuesto a soportarlos. Al final, he soportado la angustia y la apatía durante toda mi estancia en este colegio, y considero que estas dos no se llevarán la mejor parte de mí nunca más. Además, ella esta conmigo, y se que puedo confiar que no me decepcionaré.

Bueno, para no hacerles larga ni tediosa mi confesión, debo decir que hoy es un buen día para ser un excelente chico. Por que tengo la motivación, y por eso debo aprovecharla lo mejor que pueda. Mañana la esperaré en la puerta del colegio, y trataré de sacar lo mejor de mi otra vez, tal como pasó hoy.

Ahora ya no la observaré desde lejos, sentado en mi pupitre y sintiéndome mediocre. Ahora la miraré desde mi lugar, y le sonreiré de buena manera, sabiendo que ella me corresponderá de la misma manera.

Tal vez mañana tenga un mal día, y no despierte del mismo humor que demostró hoy…

_Pero que diablos…_

Yo lograré que ella sonría. De una u otra manera, lo lograré…

* * *

**¡Que**** onda, Fanfictioneros! Aquí vine con la segunda y última entrega de esta historia, esperando que fuera de su agrado. Bueno, pues no esta tan mal el final, estuve pensándolo por muchos días, y finalmente me decidí a desempolvar la maquina de escribir, y poner manos a la obra.**

**Creo que hice un trabajo aceptable. Cuando lo pasé a la computadora, vi que tenía muchas incoherencias, y demasiados párrafos inútiles que solamente alargaban la historia. Por eso, puedo decir que esta es la versión mas corta que pude realizar de **_**"Melancolía y Contemplación"**_**. No se preocupen. Lo que omití no tenia mayor relevancia en la narración, por lo que no se perdieron de nada.**

**¡Ah! Tambien le he dado mejorías al primer capítulo. Habían muchos errores ortográficos y de redacción que ahora he enmendado.**

**¿Qué mas? ¡Ah si! ****Quieran manifestarles mi agradecimiento a todas las personas que hicieron el esfuerzo por leerme. Y también quisiera agradecer a **_namy the hedgehog rose,_** y a **_Tacaema _**por tener la consideración de dedicarme un review. Y también a **_alleka_**, antes que se me olvidara. Vaya que si me alegro de saber que tuvo aceptación la historia, puesto que pensaba que a nadie le interesaría. Pero miren que afortunadamente no fue así.**

**Bueno, creo que ya es hora de irme. Estoy utilizando ilegalmente la computadora de mi casa (o sea, mis padres no me dieron permiso), y por eso estoy un poco apresurado. Deseándoles un feliz fin de año (que todos sus metas se vuelvan realidad el próximo año), DJ TIO GIL se despide, y escuchando **_**"Tiempo en una botella" **_**de Ricardo Arjona (La versión original le pertenece a Jim Croce, pero me gusta ambas) les envía saludos donde sea que se encuentren.**

**TIO GIL DJ, THE ORIGINAL BEAT…!**


End file.
